Beautiful Things
by Pluisje
Summary: A fan-fic about Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa


Beautiful things

by

Pluisje

This story is inspired by the two famous Lion King figures **Timon & Pumbaa**. This is my first fan-fiction, inspired by my best friend Lilith (see 'Labyrinth' section on this site). And considering Dutch is my first language, I hope you don't mind some of the small errors that will be found while reading my story. 

The songs which will be 'sung' by Timon, Pumbaa and friends are by Elton John, Tim Rice or by me. The titles are from different songs by The Cure, Roxette or others… 

Enjoy reading it and I hope you will like it!

****

****

xIn the jungle, the mighty jungleo

Pumbaa, the warthog with an unbelievable smell, walked alone through the jungle. Deserted by his friends, feeling troubled and sad. What was he to do? He had no friend, nowhere to turn to. He only had himself, and at this moment he wasn't proud of it. 'Who would stay with me?' he asked himself. He sat down by the waterhole and sobbed. A big tear came running down his cheek. He missed his friends already… But, they turned him down, so they weren't really his friends anymore. He could do without them. But would he survive? He didn't know. He didn't want to think about it. He always loved his friends. Playing, having fun, telling jokes and fooling other warthogs… Oh, he would do almost anything to be their friend again. But he just couldn't stop that smell. The smell that chased everybody away. It wasn't his fault, he never asked for it, it just happened.

Especially after having a meal. But in his heart he was a nice friend. Always honest, always standing ready to help his friends. And now he was deserted, all alone at the waterhole.

Nighttime came unannounced and Pumbaa had to find a place to sleep. That wouldn't be easy, considering all the lions who would love to sneak up upon him and have a nice meal. Furthermore there were the hyenas. They too would love to have _him_ for dinner. He didn't know what to do, where to be safe. When he still belonged to the group he would be safe. There were always a few warthogs watching, making sure nobody would attack him. But he couldn't watch over himself. It wouldn't make sense. It wasn't right, being all alone. He had to find a new friend. Not only so they could watch over each other, but also he liked to have some company. But as said before, nobody wanted to stay with him because of his smell. So he had to find a friend with no nose… Nah, that didn't make sense either. He was very troubled and deep in his thoughts when he heard something. He heard somebody cough, twice. He slowly turned around and saw a small creature standing in front of him. It was a meerkat. He introduces himself to Pumbaa. 'Hello, I am Timon', the little creature said. 'And I am Pumbaa. Pleased to meet you.' Timon walked around Pumbaa and said: ' It looks like you are all alone, just like me.' Pumbaa started crying again. 'Yes, all my friends left me because I sometimes smell al little.' And while saying that, Pumbaa farted. Timon almost fell off his feet. 'Wow, do you smell that? Smells like somebody is dying here!' Timon cried out. Then he looked at Pumbaa's face. 'Oh, it's you. I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you. But it does smell awkward.' 

'Why are you all alone, my little friend?' Pumbaa asked. 'Well, I don't really know. I'm a bit clumsy, that could be a reason.' Then Pumbaa had an idea! 'What would you say if we would be friends? Then we're not alone anymore!' he cried out. Timon suddenly said: ' I have an idea. Why don't we become friends? That way we're not alone anymore!' Pumbaa looked puzzled. 'Well, who's got the brains here?' asked his new friend Timon. 'Uh' he said. 'That's what I mean! Well, nice to be your new friend, Pumbaa.' 'It's nice to be your new friend' said Pumbaa. 'Now what about a good place to sleep? I could use some sleep' Pumbaa said. 'Well, I just know where to go. Follow me!' And so Pumbaa followed his new friend Timon into the thick jungle looking for a place to sleep.

When they found a place, they wished each other goodnight and slept tight.

xReady to goo

After a good night sleep Timon and Pumbaa waked together with the sun. 'Oh, I'm hungry' Pumbaa said to his new friend. 'Well, me too! Let's go find something to eat.' 'But I don't know how. I've never had to search for food, not by myself that is.' 'But you are not by yourself, you're with me!' Timon said almost upset. 'Oh, sorry, I forgot. But it's just so different, without my warthog friends and all.' 'Yeah, I forgot. How easily have I forgotten my first days alone in the jungle. I didn't know what to do either. But don't worry, my friend Pumbaa, I will teach you everything I have learnt till now.' 'That's very kind of you' Pumbaa said. 

Pumbaa stretched himself and was ready to go. Timon walked in front of Pumbaa. Pumbaa was so hungry that Timon could hear his stomach rumble. "Poor Pumbaa" he thought. "He is so big, that I am not sure we will find enough food to please him". But little Timon thought too loud. 'Won't find enough food?!' Pumbaa yelled to him. Timon stopped walking and slowly turned around. 'Well, I've been living on myself for quite a while now, so I know where to look for my dinners. But I think that you require a little bit more than I do, and I don't really know where to find _that_ much food" Timon explained. Pumbaa turned sad again. 'So you are saying that there might not be enough food for the both of us?' Pumbaa asked. Then Timon started thinking. 'Hakuna Matata!' he yelled. 'Hakuna Matata?' 'Yeah, it means no worries!' 'But how will we fill our stomachs? No worries is fine with me, but I'm still hungry.' Timon started singing the now famous Hakuna Matata song and while singing it, Pumbaa felt his hunger slide away. 

__

Hakuna Matata!

What a wonderful phrase

Hakuna Matata!

Ain't no passing craze

It means no worries

For the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy

Hakuna Matata!

When he was a young warthog

When I was a young warthog

He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal

He could clear the savannah after ev'ry meal

I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned

And it hurt that my friend never stood downwind

And, oh, the shame

Thoughtha changin' my name

And I got downhearted

Ev'rytime that I…

Hakuna Matata!

What a wonderful phrase

Hakuna Matata!

Ain't no passing craze

It means no worries

For the rest of your days

It's our problem-free philosophy

Hakuna Matata!

xHot hot hot!!!o

Those are the words! Hakuna Matata. After singing the song, Pumbaa wasn't really hungry anymore. Well, just a little. But finally, they found some slimy worms. Timon started to dribble. Pumbaa, on the other hand, had the feeling that his guts were upside down. 'We're gonna eat that?!' he asked Timon in horror. 'Sure, why not?' 'Well, they look so slimy and disgusting.' 'Oh, you'll get used to it. Besides, they taste like chicken.' After hearing the word chicken, Pumbaa suddenly got very hungry again. His hunger turned bigger than his dislike of slimy worms and beetles, so he decided to take a small bite of one of the green looking worms. He chewed very carefully, while Timon was loading his stomach with red and blue beetles. Then he swallowed his first bite of the worm. At first he looked a little pale, but a few seconds later he started smiling. 'You know Timon, these really _do_ taste like chicken.' Pumbaa ate the rest of the slimy green worm. He wondered what the red ones would taste like. He searched for a red one, but couldn't find any. Then he saw that Timon was about to eat the last one there was. 'Oh please Timon, I've never tasted a red worm before. Could I please, please have yours? I'm really curious about the taste of the red ones, but you have the last one there is. Please let me have the last one, just this once...' Timon looked smiling and faked that he took a bite. Pumbaa looked a bit sad. Then Timon started to laugh. 'Of course you may have this little red fellow Pumbaa! You're my pal, my buddy! I ate too many of then already. He's yours, come on, take it. It tastes really wonderful!' Pumbaa took the little red worm from his friend and ate it at once. While chewing his face turned red, very red. 'Water, please gimme water! I'm burning, fire, hot, hot, hot!' Pumbaa yelled. Timon fell on the ground. He couldn't help himself, but Pumbaa was acting so crazy, he just couldn't stop laughing. 'Of course they're hot Pumbaa! Why do you think they are red?' Pumbaa had found some water on a big leaf and drank it with great pleasure. 'Ah, that's better. But how was I supposed to know? The green one tasted like chicken, but a chicken isn't green, is it?' 'Of course it is! Have you never seen a chicken before Pumbaa?' 'Eh, no, I haven't. Have you really seen a chicken before Timon?' 'Of course. I've seen much different kind of chickens, in all sorts of colors' Timon lied. 'Oh, I thought they were white with red and sometimes a bit brownish.' 'Well, yeah, I've seen them too. But they taste different from the green ones.' 

xWatercolors in the raino

They rested a while after their spicy breakfast. Pumbaa was looking at the sun, through the big treetops. He was thinking about his friends, well, used to be friends. What they were doing, if they were missing him, at all… He thought he missed them, but he wasn't really sure. He slowly slid into a daydream about how it used to be. He quickly woke up when Timon jumped onto his big belly. 'Huh, what's wrong Timon?' 'Nothing, my dear friend. But it's time we took a swim.' 'But I don't know how to swim' Pumbaa said. 'Well, that doesn't matter. I'll teach you. When the day is over you'll be able to swim. That's a promise!' 'Okay, I'll give it a try. But when it doesn't work out, I'll just go lay in the sun and mind my own business.' 'That's a deal. But you really have to try Pumbaa. Swimming is great! It's refreshing and nice.' 'Let's go to the waterhole.' 'Not where I found you. We're not going there. We're going to the small lake near the waterfall. It's very beautiful there.' 'I've never been there.' Timon walked and Pumbaa followed, again. He started to recognize some of the places where they walked and ate. In a while he would be able to wander around by himself without getting lost. But for now he would quickly follow Timon. They were on their way. When they arrived it was near noon. Pumbaa was hungry, so they decided to eat a little first. After a couple of bugs and worms they baked in the sun. Pumbaa looked at the watercolors of the waterfall in the sun. 'It's really beautiful Timon. I've never seen anything like it.' 'Well, let's stay here for the night. But now, we're gonna swim!' 

xWhy can't I be you?o

Timon ran to the pond and jumped into the water. He laughed and splashed with his hands onto the water. Pumbaa walked slowly towards the pond. He used to drink out of waterholes, but never so big as this pond. He put one of his hoofs into the water. Timon walked towards him. 'Come on Pumbaa. The water isn't deep here. Look, even I can stand!' And considering that Pumbaa was bigger than Timon, Pumbaa decided to walk into the water. The water was just warm enough to stand in. Timon went on and on, swimming like a fish. 'Look Pumbaa, just walk into the water. And when you can't stand anymore, walk faster. That way you won't sink.' Pumbaa wasn't quite sure, but when he saw Timon doing it, he thought "what does it matter anyway, let's do it too". So Pumbaa jumped into the water. Pumbaa was splashing around while Timon couldn't stop laughing. After a short while Pumbaa stopped and found out that he easily could stand. 'And how does it feel, my big friend?' Timon asked. 'Well, it's cool alright' Pumbaa answered. 'But I'm not quite sure that I can really swim.' 'Oh it's easy, just do like I told you and you'll be fine.' Pumbaa tried and tried, but he didn't move an inch. At the time he decided to give it up, he was puffing and huffing. 'I'm tired Timon. I just can't do it.' 'Well, maybe you've been trying too hard.' 'Why can't I be like you?' Pumbaa asked. 'Well, eh, I think it's just not possible to be like me. Besides, you would hate it' Timon answered. 'Why would I hate it? You can swim, you're smart, you've got everything I lack.' 'But I am not as big as you are Pumbaa, nor that fast. You can run faster, eat more, fart better, and lift bigger rocks to look for bugs.' 'Yeah, maybe that is true, but why can't I swim? You say it's so easy, but still I can't do it.' 'Like I said, maybe you're trying too hard. Let's try it some other way. Try to float on your back. Just lay back and do absolutely nothing.' 

Pumbaa turned on his back and…he floated! When he moved his four legs, he moved on the water. He was really delighted. He couldn't believe the feelings he had. It felt like he was flying; though he had never flown at all… It just felt great. 'Yeah Pumbaa, you can do it!' Timon yelled. 'Timon, this feels great!' Pumbaa yelled back. 'I can do it, I really can!' 'Yeah Pumbaa, you just have to believe in yourself and don't try too hard. You know, Hakuna Matata.' 'Hakuna Matata!' 'It means no worries…'

xSo far awayo

Timon and Pumbaa stayed at the small lake, swimming every day and having lots of fun. One night they heard a sobbing noise. They didn't know where it came from, nor what or who it was. 

Timon was a little scared, but didn't dare to show it to Pumbaa. He found himself the smart one, the better of the two of them. So he just couldn't let Pumbaa know that he was a little chickened. He was the smartest, the clever one, and the brains of them. He couldn't show Pumbaa that it wasn't that way, that he wasn't as strong as his big friend. That's why he said: 'I'm going to find out whom or what is making that sad noise. You stay at our place here Pumbaa, so I know where to find you when I come back.' 'But what if it is a big angry beast?' Pumbaa asked his brave friend. 'What if it isn't?' Timon asked in return. 'I just don't want to see you get hurt.' 'Well, that's nice of you Pumbaa, but I promise I will come back in one piece.' "I do hope that I will come back in one piece," Timon thought. 'Well, good luck my brave and dear friend.'

Timon walked around pond and disappeared into the bushes. Pumbaa stayed behind, scared for the life of his little friend. "I do hope he'll come back soon," he thought. "Well, what can I do now?" Pumbaa walked around the pond. One time, two times, three times… Where would his friend be now? Would he be in the neighborhood or far away. He didn't know. Then he heard the sound again, this time coming from the bushes. 'Timon, are you there?!' Pumbaa yelled. No response, not from his friend anyway. He heard something that reminded him of elephants. "Could it be a mad elephant? Or is he sad?" Pumbaa couldn't make up his mind. "Timon told me to stay here, but what if the sad or mad animal is coming here for me?" Pumbaa walked towards the bushes where the sound came from. 'Hello, is there somebody?' he asked. 'Who is there?' he heard from the bushes. 'It's Pumbaa, the warthog. I don't want to hurt you and I also don't want you to hurt me.' 'I have no intentions of hurting you' the animal said. 'Then why don't you come out of the bushes so we can properly introduce each other.' 'Ok, but I have to tell you that I'm rather big.' 'That doesn't matter, just please come out. It looks rather stupid, seeing me talking to some bushes.' The animal laughed a little and then came out of the bushes. Pumbaa saw that he heard it right, it was an elephant. But it wasn't as big as he had imagined. It was just a baby. 'Pleased to meet you, I'm Pumbaa' Pumbaa said. 'Hello, I am Lolokwe' the elephant said. 'Where is your family?' Pumbaa asked. 'I thought that you lived in big families, traveling together with a matriarch to protect you.' 'Well, I lost my mother and my family couldn't take care for me. That's why I'm alone. And I am hungry. I need some milk.' 'Well, I am very sorry' Pumbaa said, 'but I can't help you.' 'I'd love to be your friend, but I don't have any milk for you. I do can offer you a swim in our pond.' 'Your pond? Then where is the other warthog? You say there's two of you.' 'No no no, there isn't an other warthog. My friend Timon is a meerkat.' 'Then where is he?' 'Well, we heard a noise. It now turns out that it was you. But then we didn't know. So Timon went away to search for you, the animal making the noise. And he hasn't returned yet.'

While Pumbaa found Lolokwe, Timon went through several bushes to find the noise. But how hard he looked and searched; he couldn't find the animal making the sounds. After a while he heard the sound again. It came from their camp! Timon hurried back and found Pumbaa sitting and talking to the animal. 'Pumbaa, are you nuts? He makes the noise. He may be mad or something. Be careful!' 'No Timon, he is very kind and nice. He lost his mother and his family.' 'Oh, well in that case, pleased to meet you. I am Timon.' 'Hello. I am Lolokwe.' Your dear friend Pumbaa offered me a swim, but I first wanted to meet you. That's why I called so loud, so you would hear me. Pumbaa told me that you are a great swimmer.' 'Well, Pumbaa is right, I have to admit.' 'I can swim too' Lolokwe said. 'Let's go all swimming!' Pumbaa yelled. 'Great idea!' Timon and Lolokwe yelled back at him. They all ran to the pond and jumped together. _Splash!_

xThe sweet hello, the sad goodbyeo

Lolokwe wasn't feeling too good. Timon and Pumbaa searched everywhere for elephant-milk, but couldn't find any. Then, Pumbaa saw a group of small elephants walking together with strange creatures, to others knows as people. They seemed to like it and when Pumbaa looked again, he saw that the small elephants were drinking milk. He hurried back to Lolokwe and Timon. He found them in the pond. 'Lolokwe! I found the milk and a lot of other small elephants!' he yelled. Lolokwe came quickly out of the pond. 'Where?' he asked. 'Just outside our territory' Pumbaa answered. 'Can we go there?' Lolokwe asked. 'Of course.' 'Hey hello!' Timon yelled. 'Those creature you saw were humans. They don't like us. They eat us!' 'But Timon, they were so kind for the elephants. We can't provide our friend with milk, they can! You have to stop thinking about yourself and come with us. I think Lolokwe will like it more there. And he'll be able to play with other elephants and drink the milk he loves so much.' Lolokwe was very happy to hear about the other elephants. On the other hand, he was very sad. He liked his new friends too, but just couldn't stop being to hungry. 'I've got an idea' he said. 'What if, when I'm older and don't need any milk anymore, I will come to see you again? We don't have to end our friendship.' 'That's a great idea!' Pumbaa yelled. Timon too admitted that Lolokwe's idea was good. It looked like Timon was sad that Lolokwe had to go. But still, it would be the best for him, so Timon went together with them to bring Lolokwe to his new elephant family. When Lolokwe himself saw the other elephants, he said goodbye and thanked Timon and Pumbaa and run towards the other elephants. The humans looked at Lolokwe and went towards him. They took him with them and away Lolokwe went. A tear came running down Timon's face. But before Pumbaa could see that, Timon wiped it away. "Goodbye my little elephant friend", he thought. Pumbaa and Timon turned around and quickly went into the bushes again, away from the humans.

xCome back – before you leaveo

Timon and Pumbaa spent their days at the pond, swimming, eating and playing. Pumbaa became better and better at swimming and before Timon could realize it, Pumbaa became better than him. And that was something Timon hated, that other animals were better at things than him. Cause still, he found himself unbeatable and simply the best. And every time someone else became better than him, he was churlish. Pumbaa didn't understand what was happening. He thought that his friend would be happy for him that he learned to swim. Now, they could swim together. But instead of happiness he received madness from his little friend. Pumbaa felt sad. He never really wanted to swim, but he learned it for his friend. And, after a while, he also really enjoyed swimming together. He was very proud of himself and of his friend. Timon taught him how to swim and he taught it well. Pumbaa could even dive a little in the deep parts of the pond. But still, he felt that there was something wrong with his friend, and that it was _his_ fault. How could he know that Timon would be so angry at him, just because he turned out to be the better one at swimming? He couldn't stand Timon's mood anymore, it turned him crazy. That's why Pumbaa decided that he would leave. When he told Timon that he wanted to leave and end their friendship, Timon couldn't care less. So Pumbaa turned around and left. Tears were starting to flow while he walked away, but he would find new friends - he hoped. 

Timon was very mad at Pumbaa. He said that he didn't care what Pumbaa did, as long as he didn't bother him with it. He didn't even notice that Pumbaa did indeed leave. After a few hours swimming, Timon got hungry. He called for Pumbaa, but nobody answered. He looked everywhere, but Pumbaa was nowhere to be found. He wanted to lift a stone to find and eat the bugs, which lived under it, but he couldn't do it. The stone was too heavy. He tried to lift a smaller stone, but still didn't manage to get it up. His stomach started to make noises and Timon started to miss his big friend already. He couldn't get to eat his favorite bugs and worms. There was no one to talk to, no one to laugh with, he was all alone. He went further and further looking for his big fiend. The sun started to go down and still Timon hadn't found his friend. He had eaten some smaller bugs that didn't taste that good, but at least he wasn't hungry anymore. 

Pumbaa had walked all afternoon. He had eaten the best bugs he had ever found and was quite happy. When the sun started to go down, he saw a hornbill sitting near a waterhole. He walked towards the little bird. The bird heard him coming and quickly turned around. The bird looked up at Pumbaa. 'Why are you here disturbing my rest?' he asked Pumbaa in a not too friendly way. 'Oh, I'm really sorry. I had a big fight with my jealous friend and I left. I just walked around looking for a place to drink and sleep. I really didn't mean to disturb you. Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Pumbaa.' 'I didn't mean to snap at you Pumbaa. I am Zazu, the majesties servant.' 'Majesty? Who's that?' Pumbaa asked. 'What? You don't know who the majesty is? Well, shame on you! It is that I'm not feeling well right now, so I won't tell anyone that you don't know who the king is.' 'Well, thank you, I guess' Pumbaa said. 'But can you now please tell me who that king of yours is?' 'Of mine? Well, it's also your king.' 

__

To be continued...


End file.
